


Drip

by Jolteon564



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, I Regret Nothing While Writing This, Intersex Omegas, Lots of Omega Slick, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Lee Taemin, Slick Collecting, Stupid Yet Meaningful Title is Stupid Yet Meaningful, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: Omega Taemin is a little short on money. Seeing that he could use a bit of help, his best friend Ten comes up with a novel idea: Sell his own omega slick. Of course, that comes with the added bonus of having to collect his slick before selling it... What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Drip

It was Ten’s idea, really.

“C’mon, try it,” he had said, putting on his best convincing face. “I know it’s awkward at first, but soon you’ll get used to it. Just do it for me, hyungie.”

“I told you, the answer is _no,”_ Taemin replied, pouting at the younger omega. “Just because _you’ve_ sold your own slick before doesn’t mean you’re gonna convince _me_ to do it.”

Ten scoffed. “At least it got me a couple thousand won to line my wallet. Hell, I’ve practically built my own little online empire from selling it. You, on the other hand…”

The elder omega scowled. It was true; Taemin was a bit short on cash. He and Ten had been living together in a small apartment, but he wanted someplace bigger for himself. He had been saving the money he had been getting from work, but it just wasn’t enough. 

“Wow. Way to finance-shame me there, Chittaphon.”

“Sad but true,” Ten replied. “Okay, tell ya what. You give me three jars of slick by next week, and I’ll sell them for you.” 

Taemin squawked, face flushing a furious shade of scarlet. Ten may have been his best friend, but sometimes, his ideas were a bit _too_ outlandish.

“You want me to _what?!”_

“Come oooonnnn,” Ten wheedled. “You won’t regret it, I promise. Now, are you gonna give this a try?”

Taemin sighed. 

“It’ll give ya lots of money,” Ten singsonged, batting his eyelashes.

_Oh, well._

Taemin’s shoulders sagged in defeat.

“Fine.”

Three weeks later, Taemin’s monthly heat decided to say hello. And on that day, the afternoon sun’s rays found Taemin propped up against his pillows, clad in nothing but an open silk kimono, holding a cylindrical glass jar between his legs with his left hand and a sleek black vibrator in his right.

Funny how that little jar seemed so daunting to him. Taemin found himself glaring at it. Why did he ever agree to this?

“Think of it as taking a urine sample,” Ten had told him, “except you’ve gotta fill that jar with an orgasm’s worth of slick instead of pee. Well, perhaps two, depending on how intense the first one is.” Taemin had wrinkled his nose in disgust, but the analogy was pretty similar to the situation he was in right now.

 _C’mon, Lee, you can do this,_ a little voice in his mind whispered. _Do it for Ten. Do it for the money._

“Ugh, this is so embarrassing,” the omega muttered, wiping the sweat from his brow. Perhaps it was his heat talking, but there was that unmistakable feeling of arousal pooling thick and warm in his belly. The jar remained clutched in his slightly trembling hand, waiting.

 _Well, I might as well get this over with,_ he decided mentally, whispering a quick Hail Mary under his breath.

He set the vibrator to the side, letting his free hand explore his body. Cupping his pectorals, sliding down his soft stomach, lightly circling the insides of his thighs, then finally brushing his fingers over his entrance. As expected, he was wet already, the heady scent of lavender beginning to permeate the air of the small bedroom. Taemin sighed.

_Here goes nothing._

His index finger pushed between his lips and into the warm wetness of his entrance. Not much to add fuel to the fire, but he just had to find that one spot that never failed to make him moan.

_Okay, just a little bit more… Ooh! Oh, there it is…_

Biting his lip, Taemin slipped a second finger in, hissing as it breached the tight opening.

_Child’s play._

After a few minutes of rubbing at that sensitive spot with his fingers, he realized that he wasn’t really getting anywhere.

_Ohh-kay, perhaps fingering is a bit too vanilla. Perhaps a bit of outside stimulation would help to move things along._

His thumb brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, then pushed down. The sensation was immediate; goosebumps erupted over his skin as he squeaked out a moan, his face heating up. The sudden gush of warmth between his thighs and around his fingers could only mean one thing.

_Oh Jesus- I’m leaking already, Jesus Christ-_

He was indeed leaking, warm slick dripping from between his legs, onto the mattress, and into the jar he was holding. Just a small amount, perhaps just a few milliliters, but still pure omega slick.

“Okay,” Taemin breathed, his chest rising and falling at a faster pace than normal. He peered at the once-empty jar. Yep, that was slick, all right.

_Well, Ten, I hope you’re happy._

The apartment was definitely gonna have the telltale “omega-in-heat” smell for the next few days judging from how intense his pheromones were getting. The scent of lavender was warm and comforting to Taemin, but now, he had to focus. Let his natural omega instincts take control.

Licking his lips, he reached for his vibrator, lying abandoned on the mattress.

_C’mon, Taemin, you can do this._

Pulling his fingers from his body with a small _pop,_ he twisted the dial of the vibrator to the medium setting. It buzzed against the skin of his palm. 

_What are you waiting for?_

With shaking hands, he reached for the small jar, positioning it closer to his opening. He pressed the vibrator between his thighs, shivering at the contact and letting his tense muscles relax.

_Yeah, that’s it. Nice and easy- oh! Ahhh…_

Taemin let out a desperate-sounding moan, his vibrator pulsing against his sensitive flesh. Everything felt so warm. His hips rocked into the open air as the vibrator worked its magic, coaxing more slick out from his body and into the jar.

“See? This- _hah-_ isn’t so- _ohh-_ bad,” he huffed. “If I’m lucky, I’ll be able to- _oh, sweet Jesus!-_ fill this jar before I even get to climax…” Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, he pressed the vibrator harder against him, managing to twist the dial up another notch. “C’mon- just a little bit more-”

He could feel the telltale stirrings in his gut, that familiar tingling that signaled he was close. The throes of his heat were overpowering him, his brain lost in the fog of pleasure. Taemin couldn’t help but let out a whimper, everything just felt so _good._ Grinding his hips against the vibrator, he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. 

_Almost… there…_

A shudder wracked the omega’s slender frame, the force of his orgasm ripping a hoarse cry from his throat. His white-knuckled grip around the vibrator went slack as stars exploded behind his vision. He breathed heavily, letting the aftershocks ebb through his body.

_Mmmmm… Good, good._

He laid there for a while, basking in his post-orgasm haze. “Well, Taemin,” he murmured to himself, “looks like you survived this after all.”

Taemin managed to prop himself up into a sitting position; his muscles were like jelly. Reaching between his legs for the jar, he surveyed his handiwork, licking his lips. 

The jar was full, almost to the brim, with a mixture of slick and come that had been pumped out during his release. He hoped that Ten wouldn’t mind, after all, it was his first time. With a trembling hand, he placed the jar on the nearby nightstand before collapsing on the bed.

“I can’t… believe… I just did that,” Taemin breathed. “Collecting my own slick… definitely something I never thought I’d end up doing.”

He let his eyes flutter closed. Both his intense climax and his heat had sapped a lot of energy from him, and he needed rest. He allowed himself to drift off, letting the afternoon’s events become nothing more than a distant memory for now.

“Oh my God, Taemin, you crazy bastard. You actually did it.”

Taemin’s face was the shade of a rose. He was beyond mortified, yet here he was, shoving the jar filled with slick- _his very own omega slick-_ in his best friend’s face.

Ten whistled, plucking the jar from Taemin’s grasp. “Not bad for your first time, hyung. See, I told you it wasn’t that bad.” He turned the jar around in his hand, admiring the contents. “Wonder how much won this will sell for.”

If Taemin had the power to melt into the floor, he would most certainly have done so. He let out a whine, burying his face in his hands.

“Chittaphon, I love you n’ all- no homo, by the way- but you are seriously testing our friendship.”

“C’mon, it’s not like I’m plotting to murder your mother.” Ten grinned. “All I’m going to do is just sell your slick.” 

“Wait, you did say that you wanted three jars by the end of the week, right?” Taemin asked. “Sorry I only gave you one… I was too embarrassed to prepare the other two for you.”

“That’s okay, hyungie. I’ll let you off easy since it’s your first time.” Ten smiled softly, resting his free hand on the older omega’s shoulder. “When I first started selling my slick, it was awkward for me too when I first had to collect it. But over time, I got used to it, and hopefully, you will too.”

“Yeah, hopefully.” Taemin couldn’t help but smile back.

“See, nothing to worry about. C’mon, I’ll pretty this jar up a bit, then we’ll see if we can get this sold for some good money.”

Yeah, collecting and selling his own slick may not have been the best ideas to him, but with a friend like Ten, Taemin knew he was in good hands.

“Think you’ll end up making enough profit to buy yourself your own place?”

“Perhaps.”

“Heh, maybe you’ll end up beating me at my own game.”

“We’ll see about that, Chittaphon.”


End file.
